Some modern aircraft have fuel tank systems wherein the tanks are dropped in-flight when empty in order to reduce the weight of the aircraft and thereby extend its range. For instance, combat aircraft may include a plurality of fuel tanks in their propulsion system whereby each tank contains a given amount of fuel such that the total onboard fuel supply is sufficient to accomplish a given mission. As an example, one fuel tank may contain a sufficient amount of fuel to power the aircraft for approximately 100 miles down range. When that tank is empty, the fuel tank is physically discarded to reduce the weight of the aircraft and thereby extend its combat range as fuel is supplied by one or more additional tanks. Often, the fuel tanks are mounted externally of the aircraft, with an aerodynamic configuration, and the empty fuel tanks simply are released and dropped in-flight.
One of the main problems with such fuel tank systems is the amount of space or area required to maintain a sufficient inventory of discardable fuel tanks in a given environment. One example is where satellite bases are set up remote from a main military installation. Another example is on aircraft carriers which accommodate a considerable number of aircraft and which may be at sea for an extended period of time. A very large number of discardable fuel tanks must be maintained in inventory under such circumstances.
This invention is directed to solving the problems identified above and satisfying a need for a modular fuel tank system wherein the tanks are readily field assembled either on the ground, on aircraft carriers, or the like. In the example of the invention disclosed herein, as many as eight fuel tanks can be assembled from a carton of tank components which requires no more space than that required for a single assembled fuel tank.